Only Fooling Myself
by LilyKiera6
Summary: Jinx takes a walk and thinks about the one guy who has always been there. *Songfic* Flinx.


**"Only Fooling Myself" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song.**

Jinx was walking down the deserted street, thinking of the red and yellow clad boy , and the history they shared. He had, unfortunately, met another girl. Oh how she hated that girl who stole her guy.

_I stop to catch my breath  
And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind  
Well I, I dream days away, but that's OK_

She recalled all the roses he gave her once, all the times he showed up when she least expected it, and the times he spoke to her like a human being and not a criminal, like she was use to. She'd never admit it, but she loved when he did all those things, but now, she thought, it was different.__

It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that

She wished things would go back to the way they were, when he actually cared, but now he barely visits anymore, hardly glances at her, and she doubts if he even thinks of her. He didn't know she harbored feelings for him, and probably never would. No one hears a heartbreak, but it does.__

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now

But she was only getting her hopes up, he found who he was searching for, the one person he loved, and it wasn't her. She felt her eyes fill with tears, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. It was becoming clear: She _needed_ him. She loved him.  
_  
Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come_

The pain was inbearable, she wished she could hide from it all. Somewhere she could go to escape. Her footsteps echoed in the quiet of the empty street, her shadow lurking eerily against the buildings.__

It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking

He was the closest thing to a friend she had, the person who was always just... there. It was a shock the day he introduced the girl who held his heart to her. 'This is Lily Renee, my girlfriend.' He looked so happy, so in love, he missed the look on Jinx's face. She was going to tell him that day, and she could hardly wait to, but he had news of his own. 'So what did you want to say?' he had asked. 'Nothing important.' she had said looking into his blue eyes she loved so much. That was then, this is now.

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

Some tears were running down her face which she quickly wiped away, He had once offered his hand to take her away from all this, why didn't she realize how she felt until it was too late?

As she was walking, she didn't see a shadowy figure following her. She felt a breeze and quickly looked around, hopefully, but didn't see anything. Sighing, she continued down the sidewalk, but in front of her sat a deep red rose in a vase at her feet. She blinked, and blinked again, thinking this was a dream. It wasn't. She picked it up, smelled it, and smiled sadly. Once again a breeze hit her suddenly, a voice was heard. "Like it?"

She could only nod, staring up into the blue orbs. Finally she found her voice and said harshly. "What happened to Lily?"

He smiled softly, wiping away her tears. "I realized I could never love anyone as much as I love you. Is that what you were trying to tell me that day?"

She only nodded. With that he lifted her chin and kissed her, showing that he felt the same way.

_It's love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes_

**A/N: I love this song. Flinx forever.**

**Read and Review.**_  
_


End file.
